An Angel's Grief
by Bubbelchoklad
Summary: Kurt's transferring from London to Dalton Academy after an incident with his mom. There he finds Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff and both strong friendship and love sets course to...happiness or disaster? And what is Kurt hiding about his family?
1. Mama said there'll be days like these

**A/N: I don't really know why I started to write this, but I felt like making an addition to all the amazing Klaine stories. I'm still working on my HP/Twilight crossover, but yes, I ran out of ideas long time ago. Let's hope a little re-reading will lit the fire of inspiration! **

**Concerning this story, this is only a...pilot chapter? Yeah, you could say that. If you like it, and want more I'll maybe make it a multi-chapterd story. I'm not sure which rating I'll put on it, the language will probably be bad sometimes but I don't plan on making a sexfiction. More fluff. On pretty pink clouds. That smells like roses. **

**I absolutely L*O*V*E the char Jeff of the Warblers, so I'm gonna give him a rather big role. Not to mention he's hot like ****. I've changed the background story a little, but it will be explained if I continue with this fic. **

**Well, I shall disturb you no longer. Read and review!**

**PS. If you don't know what a slapbet is, you really need to watch How I Met Your Mother.**

Kurt Hummel walked up the stairs to Dalton Academy. He had yet to put his uniform on, but he was early so there was time. His grip on his bags firmed. He had packed every garment he owned in the two biggest suitcases he could find when his had gotten the custody. Now the biggest problem was finding the dormitories. There was no map, no signs, nothing that could show him the way, and Kurt started to get nervous. He felt so out of place, like this wasn't his school at all. He put down his bags, they're were heavy after all, rolled his weight to right leg and crossed his arms. Well, this was a good start. He was in Westerville, Ohio, Usa, and he had no idea how to navigate himself. He wished he was back home in London, back at McKinley where his friends were. Kurt checked his watch, a quarter to eight. He really needed to find the dormitories now. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde boy in Dalton uniform walking in his direction. He fingers were quickly typing on his iPhone, music in his ears and he didn't see Kurt. Kurt realised, somewhat too late, that the boy was heading in a steady collision course towards Kurt. Before Kurt could move, the boy crushed in him.  
>"What the fuck man, whatch where you walk...Oh!" said the boy, seeing that Kurt wasn't wearing a uniform.<p>

"Uhm, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new."

"Dude, you speak brittish."

"That may have something to do with me coming from the UK."

The blonde boy smiled and offered a hand, and Kurt shook it.

"I'm Jeff, Jeff Sterling. What's with the bags?"

Kurt looked down to his suitcases.

"I'm boarding, actually. But I can't find the dormitories."

"They're in another building. Come, I'll show you the way."

"You're not missing classes now or anything?"

"Nah. I might get a little late, but who cares. I'm just helping a new student in need, right? Can't get detention for that."

Kurt smiled again, and Jeff picked up one of his suitcases. _Strange, _thought Kurt. _I haven't smiled in weeks, and this boy shows up and makes me smile twice. _They walked mostly in silence, Kurt couldn't figure out any topics to talk about, and to avoid embarrassing rambling about nothing, he kept quiet. The walked for a minutes, and then reached a building, very simillar to main building.

"Well, this is it. Do you have a singleroom?"

"Yep, room 14."

"Lucky you! I room with Blaine! There's barley any furniture left with dancing."

Kurt looked at Jeff, confused.

"Blaine...?"

"Oh, right, you're new. I forgot. He's the leadsinger of the Warblers, and he is annoying as hell."

Kurt nodded, not really interested.

"I'm sorry man, but I have to ditch you, I'm really late for my class."

"Oh no, it's okay! Will I see you later?"

More like, can I sit with you at lunch so I won't look like a total loser.

"Sure man, see you later!" called Jeff as he jogged off for class. Kurt quickly went up the stairs to the dormitory, as quietly as he could. He found his room, and started to unpack. He had to find his uniform.

"WES! DAVID! YOU MORONS, GIVE HIM BACK! WHERE'S PUMBA?"

A door slammed loudly, followed by the sounds of two boys laughing hard.

"Did you lose Pumba again, Blaine? You really need keep better watch over your possesions, honey."

"I wouldn't need to if you two weren't the worst theifs in Ohio!"

"Now really, we do take that as an insult. We put a lot of thought in Pumba's kiddnapping this time!"

Kurt opened his door quietly and peeked out. A rather shot boy with dark hair was standing with h is back to Kurt, facing two taller boys who were smirking.

"Wes, did you check your secret storage of M&Ms in the second case of your drawer this morning?"

"No, I didn't but how did you know my secret hiding place? I changed it last night!"

"I've got my sources."

Wes scowled at David, who seemed very busy with fixing his not at all crooked collar.

"Anywhore, I have taken every single M&M in hostage and I will tortue and kill all of them slowly if you don't give me Pumba back. Especially the yellow ones."

Wes paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The shorter boy crossed his arms and rolled his weight to one leg, looking rather cocky.

"Houston, we got a problem." said David.

"David, release the prisoner. Immediatly."

The tall, dark boy started to walk down the hall ,in Kurt's direction. Kurt closed his door, wondering what madhouse his dad had sent him to.

Blaine was very satisfied with himself. In one single morning he had not just saved his favourite cuddletoy of all times evah, he had even managed to get to class in time. On a Monday morning! He felt an elbow nudge him, not so gentle.

"You weren't serious with my M&Ms, right?" murmered Wes to him.

"Of course I were."

Wes looked at him in horror.

"But I am a man of honor. I'll keep my word. I got my Pumba back, you will get your M&Ms back."

"Even the yellow ones?"

"Especially the yellow ones."

"I love you, man."

"Funny, you only say that to me in assosiation with me giving you candy."

"Fuck off. It was my candy from the start, and-"

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Montgomery!"

"Sorry, miss Gray." they said automatically in unisont.

"As I said before, we have a new student. He's transferring all the way from London, and expect all of you will take good care of him and give him a warm welcome."

Just then, the door opened and an angel stepped in. Blaine stopped in mid-breath.

"Uhm...Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said timidly. Blaine melted. His heart pounded so fast, he suddenly felt very warm. Kurt, speaking with his high-pitched voice and accent, was without doubt the most beautiful thinng he'd ever heard.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" whispered David next to him.

"David, have you ever believed in angels?"

David's eyebrows rose in an unmistakable dude-seriously-face.

"Definetly no. Who revived Walt Disney? You look like you're about to puke rainsbow at any moment."

Blaine felt embarrassed. Several people had turned their heads towards them, David was the worst whisperer of all times.

"If Mr. Anderson and Mr. Thompson are done talking, I would like to start my lesson. Mr. Hummel, please take the seat next to Mr. Sterling. Okay class, turn to page 394..."

Blaine sighed. Miss. Gray was one of the few teachers who still insisted on calling students by their surnames. Blaine watched Kurt glide very self-concious into the seat next to Jeff, and Blaine couldn't help himself. When Kurt bent down to sit, Blaine saw the nicest piece off ass he'd seen in a good while. He swallowed and watched jealously as Kurt and Jeff started talkin glike they've met before. To Blaine's disapproval, he notcied all the gay/bi-students had also watched Kurt's nice ass. During the lesson, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Kurt said something, and Jeff lauhged. Then Blaine saw something, only for a brief second, but he still saw it. Kurt looked sad. Then he put up a smile again, which Blaine now saw wasn't completely genuine. But his perfect facade wasn't completely flawless, every now and then when Kurt thought no one looked, his face were turned from happy to...grieving. The lesson ended, and Blaine couldn't remember a word of what Miss. Gray had said. Blaine hoped Wes had taken notes for him to copy later.

Lunchtime. The morning had passed surpisingly quickly, and Blaine sat down with Wes, David and Jeff as usual.

"Hey, Jeff! Wait!"

Wes, David, Blaine and Jeff turned around to see Kurt running to them.

"Sorry, Mr. Sanders wanted to talk to me before lunch, and god, he never got to the point."

"No worries, buddy." Said Jeff." This is David and Wes, and Blaine."

Kurt noticed that Jeff said David and Wes like DavidandWes. He guessed they were very close friends. The shorter boy, Blaine, was pretty...handsome...okay, no.

_Just admit it, Kurt. You think he's hot. _

They all exchanged handshakes and set off for lunch. They sat down a table, and Kurt tried to catch up with boys' conversation-speed. They changed subject so fast, and sometimes they all started laughing at something Kurt didn't understand at all. It was obvious that these boys had been friends for quite some times, and had been through quite much together. They all had an impressive large amount embarrassing stories about each other, often involving alcohol, missing clothes, pranks and girls. Both David and Wes had girlfriends, Jeff had quite a background with girlfriends, but no one mentioned Blaine combined with girlfriends. Or girls at all.

"So Kurt, got a girlfriend?"

Kurt snorted.

"Defintly no."

The other guys looked at him questionly. Blaine looked at him hopefully.

"Oh, I'm gay."

Kurt had taken it for granted that they understood he was gay. Apparently not.

"You're gay?" Blaine blurted out and he wanted to slap himself.

"No, that's why he said it, moron."said Wes sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Just admiring your brilliant inputs, mate."

"You know, I do still have your M&Ms..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Don't touch my M&Ms!"

Blaine smirked. Wes scowled. David tried to keep the conversation going.

"Well, it's good you're gay Kurt, maybe Blaine will stop torture us with his damn musicals and Vouge magazines..."

"You're a genuis, brother! Man, I really hope Kurt and Blaine become best friends for ever on fluffy pink clouds and-"

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled.

"Oh Jeff, did you see that? I think I can already see a rainbow!" said David.

Jeff laughed and gestured with his hand a rainbow.

"Aw, it's beautiful!"

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt blushed. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"So Kurt, you're from London, yes?" said Wes. Kurt nodded."Not that I object or anything, but why Dalton? It's not across the street per se."

Kurt's smile dropped and he instantly put on his perfect facade.

"I had to come live with my dad, I lived with my mother before. And he sent me to Dalton." Kurt said, very matter-of-factly.

"So you've lived in UK your whole life until now?"asked Blaine.

"Yeah, but I've been over quite many times. Visisting and stuff."

"But you're staying here?" said Blaine. Wes and David snorted.  
>"Blaine, please, you don't have to be that obvious."said Jeff.<p>

"What? I'm just curious! Not everyone who come to Dalton stay!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure..."

"I'm staying." Said Kurt quietly.

"See, Blaine? No need to worry."

Silence.

"So...what's with the Pumba-incident this morning?" asked Kurt and everybody stared at him. Then David and Wes burst out laughing so hard they almost fell off their chairs, and Blaine put his face in his hands.

"Okay Kurt, there's something you should know about Blaine. Pumba is Blaine's favorite cuddle toy and I'm sure he would be capable of murder if anyone layed a finger on him. Wes and David however, do not value their lives and keep stealing Pumba."

"He gave me black eye once, I'm not kidding."said David.

"I did not! Wes elbowed you!"

David seemed to reconsider.

"Not impossible, but I like the thought on having a slapbet on you."

David and Wes highfived.

"Kurt, it's not too late to transfer from Dalton. I would totally understand if you can't stand these two nutters. Expecially David, who wet his bed until he was twelve."

Wes started to cough-laugh, unable to keep his face straight. David put a finger in the air in front of Blaine and said:

"Oh no you didn't! Blainyboy, I know where you sleep!"

"I know where you hide your porn." said Blaine in a dangerous voice.

"I know where you keep Pumba."

"I know the so-called secret ingredient in your brownies."

"I know-wait what?"

David stop mid-sentence, and Blaine smirked.

"If you spill I won't get any A's! My brownies are the only reason Headmaster Nickelson hasn't kicked me out yet!"

"Don't worry pal, I won't spill. But I just gained a slapbet!" said Blaine and put up his fist up in a superman-gesture. The other guys laughed. Kurt looked around. No one seemed to be bothered by the boys' loud conversation, and frankly, Kurt was surprised no one had told them to shut the fuck up yet.

"Don't people ever tell you to...know, shut up?"

"Nah, it doesn't work. Belive me, people have tried but since David and Wes sat their foot on Dalton the only quiet time is the few hours they sleep."said Jeff.

"I blaime Blaine, we weren't that much of prankers before he came along."said Wes.

"Speaking of pranks, brother, I have a great idea. It involves a pint of neonyellow paint and our dear friend Nick."

Kurt listened to the boys' evil madness for the rest of the day, mixed up with some classes and later the same night, Kurt went to bed. For the first time in in several weeks, he didn't cry himself for sleep.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Do want to read more? Review and let me know:)**


	2. I say a little prayer

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, mostly because school now is killing me...But I'll do my best! I actually do write a little every day, so I hope for more chapters rather freqently. Hope you like this, and don't forget to review!:)**

"Blaine. Get up."

He groaned. Why did Jeff have to be a morning person?

Blaine hated morning people.

"Honestly dude, I you don't move your ass I'm gonna get David and Wes to drag you up."

"Nahmanpleasedon'tjustfivemoreminutes..."

David and Wes found it very amusing to challenge themselves in finding new, cruel ways of waking Blaine. One time they used an actual horn next to his ear. It rung all day.

"What's that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you? Never mind I'll get Wes. I bet he want some revenge."said Jeff and left the room. Blaine drew his pillow closer to his hear, protecting his head against any possible attack. Blaine fell asleep again, if only light.  
>"Blaine?" a light voice said carefully. Blaine slowly lifted his pillow from his face, still suspicious.<p>

"It's just me, promise."

Blaine removed the pillow, and saw Kurt sitting on the side of his bed. His skin looked so smooth and soft, Blaine found himself fantasizing about touching his cheek. He shook his head.

"Well, don't you look all...sharp and alert."

Kurt smiled faintly.

"I've always been a morning person."

Blaine loved morning people.

"Blaine, you really need to get your uniform on, we have french in 15 minutes. And it takes about ten minutes to get there. So...we need to leave in five minutes."

"What? Five minutes?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'll wait outside!" he said cheerfully. Blaine got up as Kurt left the room. Right, uniform. Blaine squished out a third of his favorite hairgel from the tub and tamed his hair. As he drew his fingers through his hair, he slowly realized something. Kurt had sat on his bed. Before Blaine had fixed his hair. Kurt had seen Blaine's hair, pre-styling.

_Shit! Nobody except David, Wes and Jeff are allowed to my hair unstyled! No one else have seen it without gel!_

Blaine grabbed his bag and left his dorm. Kurt was waiting for him and they left for french. They arrived a minute late, they slipped in to the classroom just before Mrs. Bennett closed the door.

"Excuse moi, je suis un retard." Kurt murmured, with perfect pronunciation.

"Uhm...yeah, excuse moi." said Blaine. The class tried to keep the laughing muffled.  
>"Kurt, Blaine, prenez des siéges par la fenêtre, s'il vous plaît."<p>

_Kurt, Blaine, please take the seats by the window._

"Oui, madame." said Kurt and moved towards the table. Blaine had no idea what Mrs. Bennett had said and just stood there. Kurt took Blaine's and dragged him to the table.

_So soft. His hand is so soft, no don't let go! _

As soon as they were at the table, Kurt let Blaine's hand go.

_Why did I take his hand? He looks like I struck him with a taser! _

The class started, and Blaine didn't even bother trying listening. He sat next to Kurt, and he could sniff Kurt's perfume . Or aftershave. Or shampoo. Whatever, he smelled so good Blaine would have melted into a little pool of jelly if he could have. Blaine put his chin in his hand, leaning slightly to the left. Translation, Blaine moved closer to Kurt stealth-style. He glanced over to Kurt. His hands, his so soft hands were taking notes even if Blaine had a feeling he really didn't need it. Kurt seemed to be a very good in french. Mrs. Bennett sorted them in pairs to work on an assignment, and Blaine got very satisfied when he was paired with Kurt. Even more satisfied when he realized it was a three week-assignment.

"Êtes-tu bon en francais?" said Kurt.  
>"Non! Tu pouvé m'aider beacoup." said Blaine and smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"Bien sûr, Blaine."

The remaining minutes of the lesson they spent talking about the project. Correction, Kurt talked about the project and Blaine's tried to keep his eyes off Kurt's lips.

_Why does Blaine keep looking at my lips? It kinda give the wrong signal._

David and Jeff sat in Spanish, bored to death.

"If he keeps talking about irregular verbs, I'm gonna fall asleep." whispered Jeff.  
>"Talk to me." said David.<br>"Hey guys, wake up! He said something about a test, shut up!" whispered Wes. He actually liked the subject, and was probably the one and only reason David and Jeff passed.

"Not again." groaned Jeff.

"Just because you flunked. I want to learn."

David and Jeff looked at Wes, horrified.

"Don't worry, you still have your awesome friend. I'm not replaced by an alien. But I'm _so_ not getting flunked cause of you two."

Jeff shrugged.

"Your choice, man. We're still gonna steal your notes, though. Speaking of being flunked, do you think Blaine will pass French now?"  
>"You mean with Kurt in the game? No way, he's going to be more...flunked. He can't stop staring at him. It's kind of creepy." said Wes.<p>

"Totally. Peddobear's in da house." said David. Jeff and Wes snickered.

"Let's just hope Kurt likes Blaine. It would be a shame if he turned him down, things more boring than a sulking Blaine are hard to find." said Wes.

"Remember Kevin?" said Jeff.

"How could I forget? The most boring month of my life." said David. "At first, budding love, unlimited infatuation! Then, Kevin decided to get a girlfriend and dumped Blaine the same day."

"And he left us with a surprisingly boring and dull Blaine, who didn't even get mad when we stole Pumba. He didn't want to prank anyone for weeks!" said Jeff, pretending to be hurt. But they all knew the truth. Kevin had been pretty cruel to Blaine, it had been a nasty breakup. They decided to change the subject, and David asked Wes if the should fix a blind date for Jeff. After much objection from Jeff, they decided they most definitely should fix a date for Jeff.

During lunch a week later, Kurt's phone rang. He looked at the screen, and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Is it against the rules to use your cell?"

"Nope. It might be confiscated if you speak insanely loud, but otherwise you should be fine." said Blaine. Kurt smiled and answered.

"Hi, Finn! What's up?"

Blaine's face dropped.

_Finn? A guy? He said he didn't have a boyfriend but...he might date. Or gotten a boyfriend after. Man, why am I always so unlucky?_

"Really? Do they remember me at all? Your glee club really are special."

David, Wes and Jeff had silenced, all pretending to be very occupied with looking out the window. But Blaine knew they eavesdropped as much as he did.

"Maybe I'll come visit. My last class ends early today."

_No! I don't want Kurt to visit another guy and his glee club!_

"Great! I'll see you soon then. Tell Artie and Noah I said hi. Yes, I know he prefers Puck, but honestly, it's a ridiculous name. Mhm. Don't forget Mercedes either. Okay, bye, see you!"

Kurt hung up. The other guys stared at him.

"Who's Finn?" said Jeff.

"He's my brother in law. Maybe you've heard of McKinely High in Lima? He's in the glee club there."  
>David was the only one who put one and one together.<p>

"Wait...Are you talking about the New Directions?"

A very pregnant silence spread across the table.

"Yes! How did you...?"

"Because they are out greatest competitors for sectionals!"

"You have a glee club...?"

"You're not a real Dalton kid if you don't know who the Warblers are, Kurt."

"The what?"

"The Warblers!" said Blaine."We're like rockstars!"

"Yeah, like a glee club could be rockstars..." he said.

"Uh, yeah? Dude, you really need to see a Warlber-performance."

Jeff turned to Wes.  
>"Hey Wes, how about throw in a performance tomorrow?"<p>

"I think that's an excellent idea, Jeffy. Teenage dream?" he said to Blaine who lit up like a lantern.

"Yes! I love to sing lead!"

Kurt just stared at them.

"Are all of you in the Warblers?"

"Of course! Me and David are in the council, Blaine usually sings lead and Jeff...well, Jeff is the background guy."

"Shut up, it's just because you two never give me any solos."

David put an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Ah, that my friend, is because Blaine here has wrapped us all around his tiny little finger."

They laughed.

"So...all of you sing?"

"Yeah. U mad?"

Kurt ignored Wes.

"Do you have a sign-up list for auditions?"

"Sure, what do you sing? Bass, baryton, tenor...?"

"Countertenor."

Blaine choked on his soup. David and Wes shouted out loud. Jeff put his hands together as if praying and mumbled "finally, thank you dear god..."

"What?" said Kurt, wondering what was wrong with them.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for a countertenor?" said Wes and looked at Kurt with worshiping eyes.

"It's hard to be an acapella choir without a countertenor...We're going to be invincible now!" said Blaine, looking childishly happy.

"The New Directions won't have a chance!" said David.

"We have practise today after school, you have to be there!" said Jeff.

"O-okay..." said Kurt, blushing. It felt unusual to be so...desirable. Blaine melted a little when he saw Kurt blush. He hadn't told anyone, not even Jeff, that his little crush on Kurt were becoming a little bit more than a crush. He loved the way Kurt just lit up a room when he entered, he loved his accent, he loved how innocent and sweet he was, he loved...Well, Blaine loved almost everything about Kurt. And everyone could see that, except Kurt. As Blaine kept thinking he saw Kurt and Jeff talking, and he was struck by how good friends they had become. Blaine was almost jealous. He wanted to be the to make Kurt laugh, that perfect angel-laugh of his.

_Blaine looked at me like that again at lunch today...He can't keep doing that, I'm starting to think my feelings for him are returned. Yeah, like that would happen._

**A/N: Did you like it? Want me to change something? Review and let me know, it would make my day!(...more like week to be honest.) By the way, I feel like I should explain my titels on the chapters...I name them after different 60's-ish songs I like. I am horribly bad at figuring out titels!**


	3. He's misstra knowitall

**A/N: Sadly, this is also a rather short chapter. Yes, I blaime school once again. Finally had some time on Halloween, so here's a chapter! But... New Directions in this chapter!:D More of them in next, but I've got a wonderful couple in mind and I'm so excited to write about them:3  
>Just wanted to say thanks for all the alerts and favourite, and makes my heart grow warm and fuzzy<br>Don't forget to review!:D **

"You're going to love it Kurt! I'm so excited!" said Blaine, jumping up and down. Kurt smiled. Blaine looked so childishly cute. They were walking to the Choir Room, on their way to a Warbler mini-performance.

"Come on Blaine, we're going to be late." said Kurt. Blaine looked at his watch.

"Wanna take a shortcut?"

Kurt nodded indifferently. Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged to a corridor Kurt hadn't seen before.

_He's holding my hand. It's okay, just breathe, breathe..._

Kurt's head was spinning. Blaine was so..._warm_. Everything about him was just warm and welcoming, kind and friendly. They had become very good friends lately, almost as good as Kurt and Jeff. Kurt loved Blaine's company, nobody understood him like Blaine, but there was still a downside. Kurt was falling in love with Blaine, no matter how much he denied it. And he would keep denying it til the day he died. Or Blaine fell in love with him. Conclusion, until he died. After running for a while, they stopped in front of room with double-doors. Blaine opened them, made royal entrance, and was met by cheers and greetings. Blaine was the star in the room, Kurt realized after about two seconds. The guys began to sing, and Kurt recognized the intro to Teenage Dream. It sounded better than he thought it would. And then Kurt heard the most beautiful male lead voice, and he looked around the room to see the source. Then he realized. Blaine had started to sing.

If Blaine could purr while singing, he would do nothing else. Kurt's expression when he realized that Blaine was singing was priceless, and Blaine just couldn't help himself. Through the whole song he deliberately flirted with Kurt at the right sentences in the song.  
>Like <em>My heart stops when you look at me<em>, or _I finally found you, my missing puzzle-piece, I'm complete_. And every time he got the exact response he wanted_- _Kurt blushed. He loved to see the loving gaze in Kurt's eyes. Sure, Blaine knew other guys who watched the performance noticed Blaine's...fixation, but he didn't care. They can look. After the last note was sung and cheers erupted, someone pulled in Blaine's arm harshly.

"A word, Pavarotti?" said Jeff with a stern voice.

"What? Now? But-"

"Like, now." Jeff said in a you-got-no-fucking-choice- voice. He dragged Blaine out of the room before anyone really noticed that they were gone. When they were alone, Jeff sighed.

"You really need to clear it up with Hummel, Blaine."

"Clear up what?"

Jeff sighed with frustration.

"Look, just because you don't know the whole story, you don't have to so blind."

Blaine was officially confused.

"Speaking in riddles are kind of old school these days, Jeff."

Jeff looked at Blaine with tired eyes.

"I can't tell you, unless he tells first. Kurt is... Kurt is messed up too, more than you are!"

"What? How do you this?"

"You're not the only friend he's got here, Blaine. No matter how comfortable he is with you, he still knows that I won't fall in love with him. You can't be his flirt and best friend at the same time."

"I'm not in love...I mean, no, I am not-" Blaine stammered.

"Bitch, please. Even Wes- who is completely clueless when it comes to love- knows there's something between you too."

"All right, fine! I like him! So what?"

"Make sure that _you_are fully ready for a relationship before you even think about flirting with him like that again."

Blaine leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.

"If you're talking about Kevin, I'm so over him and-"

"Yeah? Heard that one before."

Blaine decided to leave the subject Kevin.

"Whatever, what did you mean about Kurt is more messed up than I am?"

Jeff leaned against the wall, taking his eyes of Blaine.

"If he wants to tell you, he will."

"Jesus fuck, Jeff! Why can't you just tell me?" Blaine practically screamed.

"Cause I'm not breaking a promise! Dude, what's wrong with you? Calm the fuck down!"

"You calm down!"

"I'm just saying don't rush things with Kurt! Man, are you stupid? Do you think Kurt woke up one day thinking, hey! Let's move to Westerville! There's a real reason for his transfer, and for why he's at Dalton and not McKinley in Lima where's his dad lives! Don't push him, he's more damaged than you may think!"

Blaine just stared at Jeff.

"What? What real reason? Did anyone hurt him?"

"I...I can't tell you."

Blaine put up his hands in surrender.

"It's not mine to tell. He will tell you, I'm sure, but I think it'll take some time."

"So what, do you think I should avoid him now?"

"No! Not at all! Don't give him reasons to make assumptions, okay? It's the best for the both of you. And if you do feel ready to fuck like bunnies day and night and love each other until the 23rd of December 2012, sure. Just be absolutely sure, it is what you want."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"You're fucking insane, man. You don't believe in the 2012-shit, do ya?" said Blaine and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff laughed.

"No, of course not." he said as they walked out. "You never know, though."

They walked back in the room where all the Warblers still were buzzing over the performance.

"And people say I'm easily fooled. Tsss. Hey, Kurt!" Blaine called over the room, catching Kurt's attention. Blaine greeted him with a warm hug.

"So what did you think?"

"It's was amazing! You never told me you're a freaking rockstar, Blaine!"

Blaine blushed.

"I just love to sing."

"When can I audition for the Warblers?"

"Just talk to Wes and David, they're the boss right now."

"I'll ask them later, I have to go if I want to make it to Lima in time."

"Right, you're going to visit your step-brother?"

"Yep, and his glee-club."

Blaine and Jeff looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you mind if we come too?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Sure, if you want to. I warn you though, they are crazy."

Jeff and Blaine snickered.

"They can't be more crazy than the Warblers."

"Oh, believe me, they can. Bunch of freaks. Friendly when you get to know them though, but nutters anyway."

"Sounds promising. Who's driving?"

"I can drive." said Jeff. Then he stiffened."Guys. We have a problem."

Kurt and Blaine looked questioningly at Jeff.

"Warbler practise. David and Wes get pissed if you skip. It's worse than trying to prank them before coffee and breakfast."

Blaine looked around in the room.

"They're not in here!"

"What?" said Kurt. Jeff grabbed Blaine and Kurt, pushed them forward and said:

"Run!"

And they ran. They ran until they reached Jeff's car, and they didn't relax until they were off campus.

"Now it's only a matter of time..." said Jeff, looking rather worried.

"For what?" asked Kurt.

"For David and Wes to discover that we're ditching practise."

"So...This is McKinley High?" asked Blaine.

"Yep." answered Kurt, looking rather suspicious.

"What a dump." Jeff established.

They got out of the car, and entered the school. There were hardly any students in the corridors, but then, the classes were finished for the day. They could hear the glee club long before they saw them.

"I think...This should be the choir room." Kurt said when they reached an open door. They could hear a very irritated female voice.

"Mr. Shue, I think we all understand your fascination with Journey by now, but can't we do something else? I can't believe I'm saying this but, Mr. Shue, I don't even care if we're not doing Broadway."

Blaine, Kurt and Jeff peaked in. A brunette girl in a cheerleading-uniform raised her voice.

"For the first time Midget-ups, Rachel- I agree with you."

"Thank you, Santana."

The mood in the room said War. With a big W. Kurt decided it was time for him to make his entrance. He knocked slightly on the door.

"Kurt!"

A tall boy with a huge grin on his face got up and gave Kurt a bear hug. Jeff wondered if that Frankenteen could crush someone by mistake. He also wondered why the hell three cheerleaders were doing at a glee club-practice, and _damn_ the tall, blonde girl was _hot_. And the cheerleadingdress was short, m-hm, so short he could almost see-

"Dude. Stop staring." whispered Blaine in his ear.

"Hey guys, this is Kurt, you remember him, right? He's my step-bro."

The midget-sorry, Rachel- got up and said:

"Of course, he knows Broadway. I don't forget people with taste."

Kurt smiled warmly at Rachel who beamed back.

"Who's the prep-boys?" said a boy with Mohawk, pointing a finger at them.

"We're from Dalton too, we just joined Kurt."  
><em><br>Too spy_, thought Blaine and Jeff in unison.

"Wait, are you...Warblers?" said a man, who Blaine assumed was Mr. Shue. Blaine and Jeff nodded. The room went very, very silent. Then Rachel slowly raised her arm and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"SPIES!"

**A/N: Next week on AAG: Drama with the ND, secrets revealed and maybe some unexpected love!*dark, tv-voice***

**Just reminding you too review and make my day!:D**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. I'm afraid the masquerade is over

**A/N: Hmm...I'm starting to think I'm incapable of writing long chapters. I've been so busy these past weeks, and my inspiration has been below zero. I apologize for the long wait, but I like this chapter. A few things have been going in my life, not all good unfortunatly. **

__**Oh, and about the thing that happened to Kurt...Yeah, I don't really know what it is either. Hilarious, isn't it. I had this amazing idea, all worked out perfectly, but suddenly le wild cold feet appeared! I have a few ideas, but until I've decided...You're going to have to be satisfied with ignorance. I'm trying really hard to be. **

**Enjoy!**

_"Who's the prep-boys?" said a boy with Mohawk, pointing a finger at them._

_"We're from Dalton too, we just joined Kurt."_

Too spy, thought Blaine and Jeff in unison.

_"Wait, are you...Warblers?" said a man, who Blaine assumed was Mr. Shue. Blaine and Jeff nodded. The room went very, very silent. Then Rachel slowly raised her arm and pointed an accusing finger at them._

_"SPIES!"_

Blaine finally relaxed, sitting on a chair next to Kurt. Never had he thought the little midget-sorry, Rachel- was capable of murder, but the look in her eyes made him...Want to run. She freaked him out, in a very bad way. He knew Jeff had similar feelings about her, but Kurt had looked calm and almost amused. Of course, Kurt knew Broadway and would probably be spared no matter what, but Blaine only knew Disney and Jeff only knew World of Warcraft.(and some other games, but Jeff denied he played his Xbox when nobody was watching. Yeah, right.)

The New Directions were happily chatting with Kurt, making an extraordinary job ignoring Blaine and Jeff. Except the tall blonde cheerleader Jeff mentally had undressed with his mouth open. Now, she was happily talking with Jeff about how Kurt was her favorite dolphin, and Blaine looked like a teddybear. Jeff was fascinated with Brittany. She was so cute and clueless, yet she was _so smoking hot._ Jeff had never been the boyfriend who liked to chit-chat on the phone with his girlfriend while she shaved her legs, it had actually been a contributing factor for his last break-up. She had just talked, and talked, and talked, and talked and yet, she managed to say nothing at all at the same time. She was just stupid, but Brittany...She was above that. She was so stupid she was almost smart. You'd think stupid people are easy to talk, befriend, manipulate, but most of the time Jeff had no idea what Brittany was talking about. _She _made _him _feel stupid, and that is saying something. She talked about rainbows and unicorns like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
>"Brittany?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight at Breadstix?"<br>She smiled.  
>"Are you asking me out?"<br>"Maybe...I guess I am."  
>"Can I eat how much I want?" she said, leaning forward.<br>"How much you want."  
>"And will you pay?"<br>"I will pay."  
>"It's so on." she said, and smiled. Jeff didn't notice the brunette cheerleader glowering at him. In the meantime, Blaine was finally introduced in Kurt's conversation.<p>

Wes was bored. Bored as in B-O-R-E-D. Not to mention Jeff, Blaine and Kurt sneaked off before Warbler-practice, which made everyone realize how vulnerable they were without those three bastards. They didn't pick up their phone's, didn't answer texts, but someone had seen them _run _away. Even though Wes indeed was very flattered they were scared enough of him they actually ran, they still ditched practice. And with that, comes punishment.  
>"Hey, David? What-?"<br>"Shut up."  
>Okay, they <em>were<em> in the library, but since when had David cared about keeping silent?  
>"What?"<br>"I'm going to read your mind."  
>Oh.<br>"Good luck with that, mate."  
>"Do not underestimate the power of the Force, young Padawan. You were just thinking about..."<br>Wes rolled his eyes and returned to his oh-so-boring book about the Boston Tea Party.  
>"You planned to ask me about Jeff, Kurt and Blaine punishment for sneaking off before practise." David established, apparently out of Force to use. Wes dropped his book and stared at David.<br>"You may now call me Grand Master Jedi, young Padawan." said David with a small, but very satisfied smile.  
>"You're freaking me out, man."<br>"Okay, okay! You mumbled when you pretended to read."  
>Wes leaned back on his chair in relief.<br>"But I still wish to be called Grand Master Jedi, I hope you respect that future Jedi-knight."  
>"Hey David? Go fuck yourself."<br>"You know what? Good idea. Don't dare enter our room if you wish to remain sane."  
>David got up, grabbed his books and left. Wes didn't even bother looking after him. Trent plopped down in Davids seat.<br>"Where'd David go?"  
>"Jerking off. Hey, can I copy you answer for question 11?"<br>"Really? I thought he had a girlfriend."  
>"She consider herself to be nice girl."<br>Trent snorted. Then he reached for his bag and pulled out his own oh-so-boring book about the Boston Tea Party.  
>"Here, I'm 99% sure it's accurate."<br>"Good enough for me."  
>Trent smiled a crooked smile.<br>"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go bitchslap Nick for no reason at all."  
>"Have fun! Wait, don't you have a slapbet on him?"<br>Trent thought about it for a second.  
>"Possible. It's perfect excuse."<br>Then he left, and soon after he heard a loud SCHMACK and roars of laughter.

"Did you see her legs? I mean damn, you don't see that out of magazines but there she was, just sitting there, with those amazing legs and-"  
>Kurt and Blaine sighed loudly. Jeff pretended to not hear it.<br>"And then when I talked to her, she was really cute! Okay, she's not Einstein exactly..."  
>"Jeff, Brittany is proud to say she's made out with every single guy at McKinley."<br>Jeff's smile vanished.  
>"Really?" he said, breathless.<br>"Really really."  
>"Even you?"<br>Kurt mentally smacked himself. Blaine snorted. After a deep breath, Kurt answered Jeff:  
>"Even me."<br>They car got really quiet with a pregnant silence. Then, Jeff exploded with laughter and Blaine stared at Kurt, clearly not believing him. Since Kurt had offered to drive, he decided to be a responsible driver and keep his eyes on the road, and therefore not on Blaine.  
>"Hey Jeff? Did you know Brittany thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist?"<br>Blaine laughed.

"Weeeeees...Guess who just pulled in at the parking lot.." said David. He and Wes were playing Xbox, and David had just gone up to fetch some more soda for them.  
>"Really? Hehehe..."<br>Soon after, Kurt, Blaine and Jeff stepped in to the room. Only Jeff didn't look the slightest guilty, it was more like he was beaming. Even if Wes wanted to whoop their asses(except Kurt, Wes didn't know him well enough to literally whoop his ass. But Blaine and Jeff...), he really wanted to know why Jeff looked like he just jizzed. What happened in that car?  
>"Jeff, whatever porn you got, I'm gonna steal it later." said Wes.<br>"Indeed, I bet he's hiding it under his bed."  
>Jeff looked offended.<br>"You're so not going to steal Brittany!"  
>"Brittany? Dude, Spears is old."<br>Kurt couldn't hold his laugh silent. He sounded more like he was choking instead.  
>"No! Brittany at McKinley High!"<br>Wes took his of the screen. If he had interpreted this correctly...Xbox could wait.  
>"McKinley? As in the New Directions?"<br>"Brittany's so hooooooooooooooot...We're going to meet at Breadstix tonight. Nice first date, huh?"  
>Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They shared the same guilty expression. Kurt thought Blaine exceptionally cute guilty. Wes looked like a nuclear bomb about to explode...oh, someone hit the too-much-button.<br>"You're going on a date with THE ENEMY?"  
>"Yes! Hitler and Stalin are coming too, I hope they don't count as enemy, and yes my point is calm the fuck down Wes! It's just a date. No angle. Except getting laid maybe..."<br>"Shut up, just shut up! Did you three seriously ditch Warbler-practice to meet up with the New Directions? What's wrong with you?"  
>"It's really my fault, I went to see my stepbrother and they asked if I wanted them to come, I know I shouldn't have let them..." Kurt started explaining, but Blaine stopped him.<br>"We insisted, this is not Kurt's fault."  
>"Yeah, it was my idea to run..." said Jeff and regretted it the second the words left his mouth. Wes smiled, not so gently.<br>"Smooth, Jeff. Real smooth." said David with a grin.  
>"Okay, Kurt and Blaine you are forgiven. Just because you two are so lovely-dovely damn cute together and you got solos in our numbers. Jeff, on the other hand... you're so dead, man."<br>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out the soon-to-be war zone. He didn't let go until they were safe in Blaine's room. Blaine plopped down on his bed and curled up in a ball, resting his chin on his knees.  
>"Wes said we were cute together." said Blaine, not looking at Kurt.<br>"Yeah... He did."  
>Both knew what they both were thinking. But none of them dared to say anything. What if they were wrong? It would surely be the end of their friendship in that case. Kurt was standing in front of the window, gazing out. Blaine thought Kurt once again looked like an angel with the light floating through the window, shadowing Kurt's face perfectly. His eyes looked like the ocean.<br>"Come sit with me." Blaine said before his courage failed him. Kurt slowly sat down without protest. The were suddenly very close.  
>"I really like you, Blaine." said Kurt, feeling it was his turn to say something.<br>"I really like you too."  
>They looked at each other. Blaine was the first one to lean in, then Kurt dared too. They were so close, so close...Kurt could almost feel Blaine's lips, it almost tickled...Blaine couldn't breathe...<br>"BLAINE, MAN, YOU GOTTA HELP ME, WES AND DAVID ARE GOING TO- oh."  
>Kurt jumped away from Blaine, and almost flew off from the bed. Jeff stood in the doorway, looking very surprised.<br>"I'll just...uh...go then...ehm..." J  
>Jeff began to close the door but Kurt leaped towards it before he could close it and flung it open. Then he walked away. Blaine couldn't believe he actually did it, but Kurt walked away. Jeff looked at Blaine, and he actually looked really sorry and guilty.<br>"Blaine, I'm sososo sorry, I really didn't know I'm sorry-"  
>"Get out."<br>It was cold, but the chances the Jeff had just destroyed a possible romance, and probably a bromance in two seconds didn't make him deserve any respect orsolitude. Jeff didn't know what to do. He put his hands in his pockets and remained.  
>"Get. The. Fuck. Out."<br>David and Wes ran up to them with big smiles. The smiles disappeared instantly when they saw Blaine's face and the guilt of Jeff's body language.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"I...er...I may have walk in on Kurt and Blaine's almost first kiss..."  
>"You WHAT?" said David.<br>"Oh man, you're so dead!" Wes said, starting to unbutton his Dalton uniform.  
>"I didn't mean too! It could have been any of us walking in!"<p>

Kurt could hear Blaine yelling at Jeff down the corridor. Wes and David defiantly took Blaine's side. Kurt felt a little sorry for Jeff. He hadn't done anything wrong. Just the classic, the wrong place at the wrong time. Kurt slowly raised his left hand and placed a finger on his lips. They had been so close, so damned close to Blaine's. Kurt smiled at the thought, but at the same time he dreaded it. He hadn't told Blaine yet. What really happened. What really made him move. Correction, what really forced him to move to Westerville. Only Jeff knew, and that was after way too many beers. Kurt covered his face with his hands. Why did he have to screw everything up?

**A/N: I hope you like it. I don't want to be nagging and all...Okay, yes I do. Review! I love it when someone reviews. It makes me so happy. Bringing me to edge of puking rainbows:')**


End file.
